Sad Begining, happy endings
by cupcakewriter
Summary: Once the proposal is out what new changing happen to either life. Lovely honeymoon. Perfect nights to remember. Unwanted pregenacy, on one side? See what happens after the pregenacy of Tohru, that caused her to run.How will kyo act with his own 2 new kids
1. The Question

Kyo POV

I was standing on the roof. The Rat and Perv were gone at the main house for the new year celebration. Only "true" Zodiac members were allowed to go. Tohru was downstairs making riceballs.

Tohru and I have only been going out for the last 6 months but I knew her before that. Tonight Tohru wanted to watch the sunrise of the new year. For 3 months I have been working various jobs while Tohru was gone. I saved my money for an important item that was making my left pocket feel very heavy. Right now I looked up to the night sky, I was hoping the stars can predict Tohru's answer.

"Hey Kyo!" Tohru said as I jumped up about a ½ a foot in the air, as I screamed "AAAHHH!"

"Tohru I thought I have told you thousands of times NOT to scare me like that!" Tohru just started to giggle and take my hand.

"Sorry Kyo," She said as she put my hand on her thigh and lay her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and saw the smallest smile on her face.

Just then she jumped up.

"Kyo look!" she said as we saw the first sunrise of the new year. "Make a wish Kyo!"

I watched her close her eyes and I took the box out of my pocket. I slowly stood up and took her as she opened her eyes.

"Tohru I can't ask the sunset my wish," I say as she turned her face me with eyes widen, "Tohru. My wish is for you to marry me. Will you grant my wish?" I asked. Scared of rejection, I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt fingers in my hair pull me forward . I felt lips slip on my own. I closed my eyes to see Tohru's closed ones. She pulled me even closer.

"Of course, Kyo," She gave me another peck. "I love you, Kyo. Of course I'll your first and only wife, Mrs. Sohma." She whispered. I saw tears going down her cheeks. My checks felt wet as I said, "I love you, Tohru. My Tohru Sohma. I always will." I whispered hoarsely.

"Always Kyo," She whispered before she pulled me again, careful with our chests.

Man I love her,


	2. The Wedding

Forgot to write this early,

Disclaimer: I don't own fruit basket or the idea…..yet

Tohru POV 6 months later

I stood in front of a human length mirror. My wedding dress was silk white, designed by Ayana. My hair was up in a tight bun, held up by my mom's OLD hair clips my grandmother found. My dress was NEW, ready for the grand entrance. My silver bracelet was BURROWED from Hana. My sash across my stomach was a light BLUE.

I felt almost complete just for Kyo, who was waiting at the altar.

I left my room and Hana, U-O, Suki and Kagura my brides maids left down the row in the same light pink dresses, flats and hair all laid back. I hoped Suki was okay being my maid of honor. My flower girl left, which was Kisa in a white dress with flats, hair back, and a pink sash across her waist with my ring Barrier, Hiro who looked cute in a white light suit. I felt like in a fairytale.

"If only you can see now mom," I whispered.

"Ready?" My granddad asked as he came over to me. I nodded my head as he took my arm. I put my head high. I walked through the, all I saw was Kyo as he turned to see me walk down the row. How did it feel so far away? But it stopped as I stood in front of him and he took my hands.

Kyo POV 

I said "I do" and she did too. Those few moments felt like a whole new beginning. When she said "I do" an invisible weight seemed to be lifted. I soon understood why, I gave Tohru her first kiss as Mrs. Sohma and she wrapped her arms around me and NO POOF! I stayed human!

I felt myself grip her tight before I let her go. She looked at me and smiled.

Most of the Sohmas were not clapping and were staring at us, mouths open. Tohru's family, have not known the curse cheered loudly. She gave me a glamour of a smile but her eyes were surprised and confused. I smile as I took her and lead her to say goodbyes to family and start our new lives, together.

**Please review! I know this isn't the greatest fanfiction but give me some credit and help out with reviews! No Haters! This is only my first fanfiction. Reviews! Please!**


	3. Preparing for the new

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit basket!

Tohru POV

Kyo and I got in our rented limo to our new home. The house was close to the Sohma estate because of the fear of the curse. As we sat and waited, Kyo was playing with my fingers as I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt in peace as I looked at my ring. It was a sign of our new lives.

We soon got home and Kyo helped me into the house. We went to our room and we changed. I put on a black dress while Kyo put on dark pants and grey shirts. Kyo then graved out preplaced and packed suitcases and went to the limo. Kyo threw the stuff in the truck and sat down next to me inside. He then pushed a button to have a wall between the driver and us, Just as it closed, Kyo pulled me on top of legs and had me lie back. Before I knew it, I was asleep in his warmth.

Kyo POV

After a few hours or flying, we finally arrived at the coast of china for a nice hotel on the beach. (I guess, shrug) Tohru was still sleepy and stumbling. I graved a cart for our suitcases and picked her up bridal style as I pushed the cart with my foot and leg. When we got to our room , I carefully held her in one arm as I quickly opened out door and pushed the cart in the room. I closed the door and left the cart in the hall way. I took Tohru a few rooms down to our bedroom and into our bed. I carefully put her down and put the blanket over her as I went around to turn off the lights and close the curtains. I slowly went back to the bed and went under the covers with her.

I closed my eyes and wrapped myself around her. I soon feel asleep with her warmth in my arms.


	4. Real meaning of Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I DON'T own fruit basket or it's idea.

Chapter 4: The 'true' meaning of honeymoon

Tohru POV:

I woke up with arms around me, that keep me warm. I slowly and tried carefully to get out of them without waking the owner. I failed of course. Kyo's red eyes looked at me and I couldn't help but blush. I started to turn my head down when his hand graved my chin.

"Blushing still wife?" He asked as I blushed darker. He kissed each cheek and then my lips. I felt his fingers go around my back and suddenly pull down my dress down. Before I could stop myself, I took off his shirt. I used my bare toes to take off his socks. I didn't know what came over me that last second but I wasn't going to stop myself.

I felt I couldn't wait much longer and snapped my bra off.

Kyo POV:

An impulse had me take off the dress. When her bra snapped off, I took a big gulp and took of my jeans and boxers. I then leaned down slowly and took her right nipple into my mouth and gently started to suck as one hand played with the left. She let a long moan run from her mouth. I had my other hand, after throwing the jeans, start to go down her stomach and went under her underwear.

Her hips shot in the air as I enter a finger inside her. I slowly let my thumb play with her clit.

I felt her hand wrap around my shaft . I purred into her nipple. I guess I keep some cat qualities.

Tohru POV

I don't why but I felt to have a need to have something in my mouth. I took my hand away from his shaft and pulled his hand away. I pushed him to lie down as I took my panties off and flew them off somewhere. I looked down at his erection and gave a small moan. I slowly laid over him and took _him _into my mouth and let my core hang over his mouth. He looked so _**big**_ and my hand barely close around him. I shuddered at the thought of him fitting inside of me. He was at least 8 inches long, without including the balls. I slowly put my mouth around his tip and sucked him hard as my hand went up and down the rest of it. he moved my folds with his fingers and sucked and licked everywhere around and in me.

I heard him groan and I let myself moan, making vibrates around him. He soon came and I swallowed it down. A moment later I felt myself shudder as I let one loud moan leave my mouth as I came in his mouth as he softly bit my clit.

Kyo POV

Her center was the entrance to wonderland and her mouth was a part of it. She tasted of wonder and nothing could describe it. Right now I was ready to enter wonderland all the way. I slowly had her lie down as I poised myself over her.

'You ready Tohru?" I asked and she nodded. I slowly entered and she loudly whimpered. Tears were running down her fast. "I'm so sorry," I said as I cover her mouth with mine. I wipe the tears away, trying to calm her down. I took my head away for a moment.

"More. Kyo I need to give me more, Please!" She begged and I slowly moved out and in. "more," and I went fast and harder, "Yes, Yes! Please Kyo… I need more," she moaned/panted. I start to pant and groan as I keep going. I suddenly felt her walls tighten and I keep going.

Tohru POV

I soon screamed "Kyo!" and felt the world brightened as I shuddered.

Kyo POV

I came right after and filled her.

Third person (normal) POV

Kyo got off of Tohru. Tohru released of her and him from inside. They both lied there panting. Tohru soon dragged Kyo out of bed and took them both into the showers. They slowly watched the sweat, blood, cum and sex scent off of each other but nothing could wash their smiles and even closer bond.


	5. The News

3 weeks later...

Kyo and Tohru were finally home after 1 week of their honeymoon. Kyo had started his new job at the Dojo as the instructor about a week and a half ago. Tohru, though she finished college to be a nurse she knew that she really wanted to be a stay at home wife and mother, hoping for the day. The Sohma family had plenty enough for both to live in luxury with no work but Kyo loved his job and even though Tohru felt slightly selfish with the money she didn't have to work for it, she didn't mind.

Tohru hadn't been feeling well the last few days after the demand from Kyo she was going to the doctor today to find what was wrong. She decided to carry her purse with a wallet full of singles to give out to the homeless or corner charters she saw on her walk. She put on her knew slip on shoes and walked the mile and a half to the local doctot. She signed in with her new name, _Tohru Sohma. _She went to sit in the back and took out her nook and decided to read as she sat and waited for the doctor.

Twenty minutes later she was called in by nurse Gomez from America to come in. She followed nurse Gomez to her doctors room and sat down on the sheet bed. The nurse took her blood purse, and did the rest of the check up before she left to get the doctor. Mr. Sohma came in smiling at Tohru. He checked the rest of her body then sat in the chair next to her and took out his clip-board with her chart.

"So Tohru, what seems to be the problem?" He asked her. Tohru took a deep breathe and made sure in her head that she got the right list of symptoms.

"Well...I have been getting tired a lot more then usual, causing me to take naps during the day, I have nauseous in the morning, enough that I run to the bathroom, thinking I'm going to throw up. I have cravings for leeks, which makes Kyo sick, of course." She said as he nodded and wrote everything down. He smiled and then made some more notes and stood up.

"Well Tohru, I going to take a blood test to cancel out any options for what might be the case we have to deal with. I'll be right back, I'm going to get the supplies I need so sit tight." He quietly and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. She smiled and took a deep breathe as she waited.

A few moments later he came and sat down with her and explained what he was doing as he inserted the needle into her arm. He quickly took out what he needed then gave her a band-aid and left the room. He except that she was pregnant but the test would confirm his suspicions.

An hour later he walked into the room with a shining smile.

"Good news, Tohru. What you are feelings is normal, because your pregnant! Judging by the test and time line you gave me I would guess this kid was conceived during your honeymoon." He smiled as he handed over the papers with information on pregnancy and other info about infants to prepare her. Tohru smiled and thanked him and walked with him as she left the off and toward the exit of the building. She quickly walked home so she could make a special dinner for Kyo to tell him the news.

She looked up at the sky as she stopped at the stop and smiled. "See ma, I'm happy and protected!" She skipped the last block home, closing the door behind her she giggled as she smiled, excited to tell Kyo the news.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LONG TIME! I PROMISE TO BE A LOT BETTER!<p>

I WILL WORK IT SO DON'T GIVE UP HOPE!

REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

_Tohru and Kyo forever!_


	6. Questioning

**First let me say I'm sorry about how late this update is but my younger brother burrowed my computer and ended up breaking it, losing all my files. I'm going to try to continue these stories through my mom's computer but it will take time. So I apologize. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Tohru POV**

**I was excited to Kyo to tell him the great news but I realized that we never talked about children. So I decided to talk to him after dinner about wanting children before I tell him the news of my pregnancy. A few hours later he came home and started to eat his dinner with me as I tried to think of the best way to bring up the question. Kyo didn't seem to notice my silence as he kept on eating. A little later we were sitting in the living room watching TV when I decided to ask. **

**Kyo POV**

** After eating another yummy dinner, we were in the living room watching TV with Tohru in my lap. She turned during commercial to straddle me. I looked at her with an easy smile. She looked nervous but if I became nervous it will make her worse. After a moment or two Tohru softly smiled.**

** "Kyo…do you want to have a family of our own?" she asked softly.**

** "All I need is you." I said calmly.**

** "You don't want to be a father, Kyo?" she asked looking sad but trying to look hopeful. I sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back at her.**

** "Why?" I asked. She shrugged slowly**

** "Just wondering."**

** "No. mainly because I don't think I know what it means to really be a father. So I know I probably won't ever be ready for fatherhood." I said calmly and saw her turn her head away. I saw tears starting to go down her cheeks. I held her tighter. "Hey it's okay. Tohru…..I'm sorry…I" she got up off my lap and nodded then ran to the bathroom. I started to go after her but she got there and slammed the door. I could hear her crying on the other side. I ran and knocked on the door. "Tohru.. come on out. Please…..I'm sorry but please come out….I love you." I decided to go around and see if the window was open or unlocked. I ran over and climbed the wall and tried to move the window but it was locked as well with curtains covering the window. I ran back to the door. "Please Tohru up the door please!" but heard no response or cry either. I slowly walked backwards to the couch. Turned off the TV and sat down. Hoping Tohru would soon come out. **

** Tohru POV**

** I knew the moment he said. "I know I probably won't ever be ready for fatherhood" that I was going to leave. I will not give up on my little angel and make Kyo suffer with a child. I found a bag in the bathroom and started to pack all my bathroom supplies that I would need. I waited a while before I heard Kyo's soft snoring. I walked out and into the bed room. I packed clothes with the bathroom supplies. I put more clothes in a suit case and the few children books I kept from when I was a kid. I graved my purse and went back to the living room. I wrote Kyo a note and quietly and softly kiss his head and leave. Wiped my silent tears and went to the Sohma land to find Hatori's house. Leaving my life forever.**


	7. morning reaction

**This is just a quick chapter will post the next one tomorrow**

Kyo POV

I felt the sun shining through the window in early the next day. I got up slowly stretched my arms over my head taking a couple deep breathes. I turned and noticed a note on the table in front of the couch. I shrugged and decided to go find Tohru. I ran to the bathroom noticing the door was open. No one was there and the bathroom was a mess. I ran up to our bedroom but she wasn't in there either. Her stuff was gone, only a few articles remained. I ran around house scream her name, with no response.

I got back to the living room and picked up the note in fear.

Dear beloved,

I know you might hate me after this but know I did this because I love you so much. You might hate me right now, but know I'll be back some day. I love you and always will. When I come back I hope your ready for some changes. I love you. I hope you'll be ready to love more and learn many new things.

Forever your love,

Tohru Sohma

I shook my head. It couldn't be true. She said she'll be with me forever. Why Tohru? Why did you go? I dropped the note and fell back on to the couch. I grabbed her favorite pillow on the couch and cried into the pillow. Where did she go?

I slowly slipped off the couch, collapsing on the floor and felt my soul being ripped out of my chest…..

Is this the end?

**What did you think? Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'll post more tomorrow. For just this week I'm going to be posting chapters for either this story or the other one I have. I got to make it up to you guys. I'll post more tomorrow. **


	8. Tohru's new beginning

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's so late in the day but was busy all day. But here you go.**

**Oh I don't own anything.**

Tohru POV

I ran to Hatori's house and knocked loudly on the door. Soon Hatori opened it and calmly let me in. He brought me to his living room had me sit on one of his white couches as he sat on one of the small loveseat chairs as he started at me quietly.

"What seems to be the problem Tohru? Has Kyo done something to upset you?" He asked and I shook my head. I started to sniffle, hoping to hold my tears. He grabbed the bags from my hands and pulled aside. "Tohru I need to know what has happened if I am to help you." I sniffled and nodded.

"I asked Kyo if he wanted to have a family and he said never really wanted one. …. (Sniffle) I can't kill the baby I'm pregnant with!" I cried. I then start to cry into my hands as he softly rubbed my shoulder.

"Does he know you're pregnant?" I shook my head and he sighed. "What's your plan then? Your child needs to have a father and Kyo is its father." I nodded my head.

"I kno-ow. I'm going to go back when.. (Sniffle) when I think he is ready. I have to keep the baby." I said strongly. He chuckled and then stared at me for a moment. "That's why I came to you I don't know where to go to live or how to get enough money to raise my baby right now.. I need help to figure that out."

"You can stay here if you like. Don't worry your secret will stay safe with me. The sohma has lots of money so you can financially raise the child just fine. I can prove the medical attention you need and help you get the right things you need to keep the child healthy as well." I nodded and hugged him. He patted my back. "Come on I'll show you the extra bedroom I have. This room is attached to another room next door so we can the nursery right there for easy access from your room." He grabbed most of my bags and I grabbed the rest and we walked up a few stairs where he led me to my room.

The room was a light yellow with light brown hardware floors. The bed was a queen with white blankets and pillow covers. There was a large window next to the bed to let in natural light into the room. There was a light tan dresser next to the bed and next to the dresser was a TV stand with a 45" TV. I hugged him and he showed the attached bathroom that was the same yellow with all the stuff white. A large was hanged above the sink and I loved the large tub with steps so I could easily get in.

He then showed me the attached bedroom. The bed room was a light blue with white carpet. On the ceiling were white fluffy clouds beautifully painted. There was a glass sliding door that led to a small wooden balcony that over looked the small garden Hatori owned. The room was perfect for a nursery. I thanked him again as he walked out saying good night.

I went back to my room and leaned back on the bed. I rubbed my still flat belly and whispered,

"This is home now little one." I kissed my hand and laid it on my belly. I sighed and laid back on the bed and went sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short I'll write a better one tomorrow. Thanks again for reading. Please give me feedback and comments on the story. See you soon!**

**-cupcakewriter**


	9. Sadness moment

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. This one is short but something important. **

**Oh I own nothing!**

Tohru POV

8 months later

I sat in my room in Hatori's hoe with my children in my arms. Yes, children! Shortly after moving into Hatori's home I had an ultrasound and found out I was having twins. I realized that I would be costing double the amount for the Sohmas but Hatori said that they were Sohma too so they deceive the best. Yesterday was a hard day because it was the day I brought them into the world. Though Kyo missed the pregnancy and the birth, I think Kyo would fall in love with them like I have.

I had given birth to a girl, which I named Kaori. Her twin brother is named Kyo, after his father. Both children have his orange, I can't quite tell their eyes but I think they're going to be red like his. Right now both children were asleep in my arms. I started to get up and put them in their separate beds when Kyo grabs Kaori's arm in his asleep. He is Kaori protector. He was born first making Kaori his younger sister, so he has already taken the row of being the protective big brother. I smiled and put them in Kyo's light blue crib. He moved closer to his sister and started to slow his breathing back down to sleep deeper. I smiled bigger and wiped at my eyes as tears started to go down my face. I wished my Kyo was here to see this.

I calmly went to Hatori and told him the kids were asleep. I then left and started to walk back home. I noticed light on in our bedroom. Everything is was off. I saw Kyo's shadow in the window. He had his hands over his face and he was slowing down on the bed. I covered my mouth and tried to smother my sobs. I quickly turned away and went back to Hatori's house. Ran to my room and sobbed into my pillow the rest of the night.

Kyo POV

It has been 8 months since she left. I still go to work but I can't make myself see the family. It reminds me of the memories of the family with Tohru. I feel dead inside. Each night I walk to Tohru's favorite park, wishing for my beautiful brunette run away wife to come home. I still have my ring on, not knowing if she does too. Before I go to sleep I take put the note she left me and kiss her signature then kiss our framed picture of us at our wedding. I was glad Tohru convinced me to print and frame the picture. I cry silently every night as I go to sleep. This will be me until she comes home.

** I know this was a sad chapter but don't worry the next one will be happier. Thanks for reading. Again sorry it's so short, couldn't make myself right a long sad chapter.**


	10. The plan

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Oh, I don't own anything.**

Tohru POV

(2 years later)

I smiled softly looking at my children. Hatori was at the hospital doing another shift as I took a day off and watched my angels. Lil Kyo had his sister laying her head on his lap on the floor as they watched TV. Both my kids still looked like mini Kyos. It makes me laugh and want to cry at the same time. Lately them two have been asking about Kyo, their daddy. Sesame Street had talked about daddies, having the kids realized that they were missing something. Both never asked for anything other than who their daddy was for the last few weeks. As babies they never asked for much, I think that's something they both got from me.

I still at night see the house, I sometimes see Kyo but not often. Today was the day that Kyo was going to meet his kids. Today is Sunday; I know when Kyo has no work. I decided to wait until after snack time to tell the kids they were going to see daddy.

Today was going to be the day. Today Kyo knows the truth.

Kyo POV

It has been 2 years and 7 ½ months since Tohru left me. I still work at the dojo, still go to the park and cry myself to sleep, but I know she'll come home. I have visited the family once or twice to check on them. Each trip making me sadder, realizing that Tohru was missing this. I decided to clean the house today. I had no work and I noticed the house started to smell funky. I started with the living room, picking up trash and wiping the small table and dusting. I then cleaned the living room and the kitchen. I left alone the extra rooms and started on the bed room. I was washing the sheets when I heard a knock on the front door. I paused. No one has ever some to the house. I ran down the stairs and ran to the door. I opened the door and saw a young woman, turned around bending over. She quickly stood up and turned around. That's when I saw large blue eyes, the same eyes I have been dreaming about. The same eyes that belonged to the women I married.

"Tohru?"

**I know the chapter is super short, I promise to make the next chapter so much longer. I'm tired, been babysitting. Well make the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't get mad. See ya soon.**


	11. reunion

**Here is another chapter. It's this one and then an epilogue. So I hope you enjoy. I'll work on my other story; I hope to finish it before school starts in September so you won't have to worry about it not being finished. Wish me luck. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh I don't own anything.**

Tohru POV

I stood in front of my kids, having them stay behind me as I stare at Kyo, trying to hold my tears. Kyo's shocked face slowing became neutral.

"You came home." He mumbled. I nodded my hand, putting a hand over my mouth to hold the tears. I started to shake,

"I'm so sorry Kyo. But I promise I'm home for as long as you let me stay…" He nodded and scooted back, holding the door open, I started to walk but paused when I felt a small tug behind me. "Kyo… before I come in….(sniffle)….I need you to meet some special people…"" I saw Kyo look confused as I turned around and grabbed each of their hands and pulled them in front of me. Kyo looked down, shocked and stunned. He's mouth opened and closed many times. I kneeled down behind them and wrapped my arms around them. "This is the reason why I left and why I stayed away for so long." Kyo fell to his knees. He slowly lifted his hand and touched Kaori's cheek, which caused her to smile. Kyo gave her a small smile in return. He then took the same hand and ran his fingers through lil Kyo's hair. I let my tears run down my face as Kyo had his father /child moment. I sniffled trying to stop the tears. Kaori suddenly turned around and looked at me. She showed me a smile that matched mine.

"Mommy is this daddy?" She asked as started to bounce lightly up and down on her toes. This caused mini Kyo, who I like to call soldier, to turn around and look at me. He started to bounce up and down to.

"Is he mommy? Is he?" He asked. I look past them to look at Kyo still wearing a shocked smile on his face. He seemed hopeful in his eyes. He nodded when he saw me looking at him. I looked back down at the kids and smiled.

"Yeah…That's daddy." I said with a smile. They turned around and jumped on Kyo. Kyo caught them and stood up, one kid on each side. He looked at me and tilted his head, so I slowly came over. Kaori opened the arm closest to me as Soldier did the same. I walked in, wrapping my arms around their backs, my hands resting on Kyo's back. He smiled at me as he slowly walked backwards into the now clean house. He took us to the couch where all just sat down as Kaori and Soldier decided to fill Kyo but fun times and their favorite.

"My favorite color is Pink but brother thinks it's an icky color!" Kaori shouted in shock. Soldier crossed his arms. "It's not right daddy?"

"Only to sticky boys," he said as he tickled Soldier, making him giggle.

"Well my favorite fruit is peaches well sissy is banana!" Exclaimed Soldier. Kyo smiled and tickled Kaori.

"Well I like apples!" He said as he hugged both of them. Both started to yawn but kept trying to talk.

"Well we both (yawn) hate...(rub eyes) leeks." Mumbled Kaori before both pasted out on his chest. Kyo smiled and had them snuggle closer. He looked up at me with a small smile.

"At least they hate leeks too." He said softly. I nodded. We sat in silence, except for the children's soft snores. "You know we got to talk soon right?" He said. I nodded. He slowly stood up, carefully carried both, having me follow in case he needed help. He pushed a guest door open and took them to the white queen bed in the middle of the room. I lifted the covers and helped Kyo put each kid to bed. He switched off the light and left the door a crack open, he then led me to our room. He had me sit down on the bed as he kneeled in front of me in between my legs. "Since you have gone I have thought of so many ways to talk to you again. But seeing you here right now has made me forget all of that. All I got to know is what happened? What made you leave and what happened when you left?" He said looking deep in my eyes.

"You told me you didn't want to ever be a father and I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't let you suffer with something you didn't want….so I left…. I went Hatori's house, he gave me a beautiful room that connected with another room for the nursery. He was my doctor but I had a different doctor for the birth….I came by ever night and saw you, it was keeping me from coming to you give you something you weren't ready for. But.. I couldn't hold myself back anymore (sniffle).. I'm so sor-"He interrupted me by kissing me. He pushed me back on the bed. He leaned over me.

"The only thing you should be sorry for is not talking to me. I would have been scared; I would have been able to prepare myself for it. I missed so much of their lives already… Just promise me; whatever happens next in our lives, we'll talk about it….that's all I ask." He said was such determination that I couldn't deny the promise.

So I agreed.


	12. Epilogue

A/N hey guys, high school is very hectic and so are part times jobs so I am so sorry. I can't connect to the story any more, sorry, but I couldn't leave it unfinished. If I have more time to write, then I go finish my other story. For now please enjoy this ending, though its bitter sweet for me to end it. Thanks for anyone who supported me anyway.

I don't own anything.

KYO's POV

I couldn't understand how I ever survived without Tohru. I definitely couldn't understand why I ever said I didn't want kids, especially because would they would be a part of Tohru and I. All I could do now was look down at her, her now sleeping face on my chest. I could tell the stress of coming to me was heavy on her shoulders, as she quickly fell asleep in my arms. After 1 hour of just relaxing with her in my arms, I heard little voices down the hall,

"Where's mommy?" called Kaori.

"I don't know." Said little Kyo. I could hear them, as quiet as they tried to be, walking slowly down the hall, slowly sliding the door open then shutting it. I could hear them getting closer and closer, and finally opening our door, I could see Kyo holding Kaori behind him, as if a little protector. Once he saw me, he smiled and opened the door wider, pulling his sister with him. I smiled as I carefully moved Tohru onto the pillows behind us. Both tiptoed into the room after seeing her still asleep. As soon as they were close enough, they quickly climbed the bed and top of me. Kaori was sitting on my chest while Kyo sat next me. I smiled at them both.

"What are you two doing?" I whispered.

"We're hungry daddy," whispered Kyo in my ear, fearing waking up Tohru, who was still passed out. I smiled and got up.

"Well then, let's go get something to eat." I brought them into the kitchen, which I soon noticed had little supplies for a proper dinner, but I did have stuff for PB&J, because what single lonely man doesn't have supplies for their main meal. I quickly made sandwiches, ready to place them down, when I paused, "neither of you are allergic to peanuts are you?"

"What's allergic?" asked Kyo, I paused, crude, what was I supposed to do. How can I be a good parent if I don't know their allergies? I could kill them, what kind of dad would I be, accidentally killing my kids? Just as I was considering making just jelly sandwiches to be safe, I hear footsteps coming toward us.

"They're no allergic anything" I looked up and saw Tohru, with bed hair leaning against the door way. She was smiling, that's when I knew we were going to be ok.

12 years later.

Tohru POV

My kids our entering high school, just to think when it was just us 3, trying to make the best of it when both are hungry and I couldn't produce milk fast enough. I could remember the day they were born, wondering if I was making the right decision, even though I instantly loved them. Now they are teenagers who will make new friends, start to follow trends. I could only hope that we put a good head on their shoulder, to help keep them on the right path. If my once little soldier, was anything like his father though, we may have to worry about phone calls from the principal. Kaori was worried about making friends again, because no one in her middle school got into the same high as she did. Kaori and Kyo were going to the gifted school, both with scholarships (thank kami), Kyo in martial arts, while Kaori in music.

Since we came home all the those years ago, my 'big' Kyo made sure that the kids got the best of everything they wanted, soldier with the best coaches and teachers, Kaori with the best music lessons and best tutors. Now they are the best at their favorite things, going to best school.

The only thing I can hope for now that are 4 youngest can follow their footsteps, yeah four more kids. I couldn't say no to Kyo when he wanted more kids are soldier and Kaori started school. We have 2 more boys and girls. Isamu (9), Masaru (5), seem to be following soldier's example and going to sports and martial arts. Aiko (7) loves to paint and has quite a talent, if I say so myself, while Kazuko (3) loves to dance, but I don't know if they will change.

What I do know is that Kyo and I are going to live a happily hectic ever after.


End file.
